Wenda Aftens(FNaF OC)
Wenda is owned by the user Springytrap1993 ''' "I just love the sound of crunchig bones and tearing flesh as well as the screams of agony and the pleads of help... *creepy phycho laugh* It excites me.." ~Wenda to anyone who asks what she likes. ''Wenda is a serial killer like '''Scott Cawthon's William Afton, but she has a mixed personality, Nice, Sad, Evil, Insane and downright joyful(Like hyper). She is a business partner of William Afton, '' Brief Appearance Wenda is an 18 year old female who's skin is purple along with her hair and clothing. Her eyes are mostly pure white but may have a grey iris with a pupil. Detailed Appearance Wenda is a skinny teen but average weight, her hair is purple tied back in a low hanging ponytail with a red hairband, her skin is purple and her eyes are grey or all white with no pupils. She wears purple clothing no matter what season, er clothing will always be purple. She wears a black tie with her purple Freddy's uniform and and a black belt with her black uniform pants. Before her Insane state She looked normal, except for her eyes... Wenda had Dirty blond hair, her skin was a paleish peach and her eyes eyes a greyish purple. She usually wares a purple shirt and black paints. She had glasses, red ones. Story Wenda Aftens worn the SpringyBunny suit and entertained children. In Wenda's mind as she entertained the little ones, was a plan of murder. When she was 5 years of age, she was put in Fredbear's mouth and the golden bear animatronic malfunctioned. He bit her head and she was rushed to the hospital where shew was in a week long coma. In that coma, she was slowly going insane, her brain cells slowly becoming infected with insanity. This was the Undocumented Bite of '66, Fredbear was cleaned and bleached and the whole incident was forgotten and the everything ran like it did before. Soon after this plan was made, she lured 5 children to the backroom of Fredbear's Family Diner, although Wenda was only 13 at this time. In that backroom, Wenda reveled herself after locking the door, so that none of her victims escaped. After the 5 deaths, she hid the bodies in the newer animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate Fox. when she turned 17 and all the blood was cleaned from the animatronics, the animatronics where able to perform along side the main two, SpringBonnie and Fredbear. On her birthday of 1981, before the Diner was closed, The 5 kid's souls chased her into the hidden safe room and she had hid on SpringyBunny suit. The room was moist so a drop of water dripped into to the suit. The locks malfunctioned and Wenda was crushed to death inside, bleeding out, slowly dying from blood-loss. Now she roams the halls of Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction along with Springtrap and Shade Past(Shared with Springytrap or similar) A human girl that was a pale white young girl at the age of 3, by the name of Victoria Biship/Wenda Aftens, she had a gift, not a gift of murder, a gift of making objects appear without warning (Like a knife, making it appear and either almost or killing the victim). Victoria would spend her days in the kitchen playing with knives, Victoria was young, but she is no ordinary girl, she was a mutant. A cross between a human and a murderer. Her father was human, and her mother was a full blood merderer. Victoria’s mom would secretly buy her toy knives so that Victoria would practice with them. Victoria’s mom found out that Victoria could do amazing knife tricks at the age of 4. So, Victoria’s mom started to teach her to stab things like, pork, steak and stuffed animals. At the age of 5, she was bitten by Fredbear as the Undocumented Bite of '66. When Victoria was 13, she got a job at Fredbear’s Family Diner, where she got the job of entertaining kids while wearing SpringyBunny, a multi-functional animatronic. One day, Victoria was tired of entertaining children so she planned on.. Y’know… murdering them. She carefully chose 5 kids. Frederick(Freddy Fazbear), George(Golden Freddy), Sara(Chica), Franklin(Foxy), and Billy(Bonnie). The kids were 4 at the time Victoria planned the murder. So, she had to wait until all of them were at least 6 or 7. A year has past, Fredbear’s Family Diner was shut down and a new place was built, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and all of the kids were at least 7, all 5 of them came in for George’s birthday party. So, this was the perfect day to do the deed. Victoria got in SpringyBunny and lured the 5 children into the back, the Parts/Service room, and.. You get it.. She killed them.. After the deed was done, she left the Pizzeria and went home. Of course her mom and dad were diseased. A couple days had past and the bodies were never found, They was stuffed in Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Bonnie the Bunny.. And Victoria went back to Freddy’s and cleaned SpringyBunny that she hid in the Parts/Service room in the shadows(where SpringBonnie, Fredbear and Fredibear was hiding). Victoria kept SpringyBunny cleaned. A year later, and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was shut down and burned down.. A new Freddy’s was built in the same location as the first two, Fredbear’s Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, this one was called: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria 2.. Several years that the second Freddy’s was built, Victoria came back and worked there as well, this time, she got the Nightgaurd shift.. So, that night, Victoria did the night shift and survived the haunted withered animatronics and the not haunted toy animatronics. The next day, Victoria did the same deed as last time, but with 6 kids.. Tom(Toy Freddy), Vanessa(Mangle), Bobby(Toy Bonnie), Claire(Toy Chica), Carl(Marinette), and Victoria’s 16 year old sister Violette(Withered Fredibear). Several days past and those bodies were never found as well.. The next day, on Victoria’s nightshift, she actually brought an axe with her.. She dismantled the 10 animatronics by axing or hacking them to pieces.. She left Fredibear alone because she/it was not active at all… Yet…. The ghosts of 10 of the children, Frederick, George, Sara, Franklin, Billy, Tom, Vanessa, Bobby, Claire, and Carl, came out of the animatronics and chased Victoria into the Parts/Service room where it all started.. Victoria got in SpringyBonny and cackled, thinking she was immortal, she was wrong.. A water droplet dripped from the ceiling and onto the main Springlock that held all the Springlocks in place while the user was using the animatronic as a suit.. That droplet made the Springlocks loosen and crush Victoria and causing her to bleed to death, or the Springlocks hit in the right spot and she received an instant death.. 30 years since that incident, and Victoria’s soul still lives, haunting SpringyBonny, and Victoria’s soul and corpse is inside of SpringyBonny that doesn’t have a real bond to Fazbear’s Fright like Springtrap does.. SpringyBunny(Victoria) changed her name to what we know today, Springytrap…. Wenda's personality Her personality is a bit of a creep. She will most likely stalk a male if they are attractive to her without that male knowing. She is a bit of a pervert as well, she will most likely flirt with that male she was stalking a bit before she really gets perverty. As before, she has mixed personalities; Nice/Good: This side of her is just like any other good guy, helpful, sweet, kind and will aid in anything if it is a good deed. Sad: She is more like she is depressed, her eyes will be a sky blue tent(The irises) and she will be down in the dumps, this side is the second dangerous side of Wenda. She will attack(latterly) strangers when they talk to her, but if your a friend, she will let you talk and help her cheer up. Evil: Some people might call this side, Jelly, but this isn't Jelly at all.. Her irises with have a red tint to them and she will most likely be growling and glaring and anyone and anything. She WILL attack anyone that might be consider a foe to Wenda. But a friend might have a better chance of survival with this side. Insane: This side looks like her normal self, no color tint ton the eyes, but she will be cackling and laughing her head off. The laugh will be like a psychopath and high pitched like a Blanche. She will not show mercy when this side is shown, not even the 5 kids she had killed, she didn't hesitate. This side is Jelly.. Downright Jolly(Hyper): This side is always exited and always happy, jumping up and down like a bunny who just found carrots. This side is like a child, wanting to play and run around. Don't give this side any candy or chocolate, you will have a purple teenager latterly bouncing off the walls. Her eyes will have a lime green tint to her iris. Additional Information Everyone needs to know about this information. Inflecting pain: She enjoys inflicting pain on another it just excites her Insane and Evil sides. Pain: She enjoys most pain, but some pain she feels actual pain, not enjoyment. Accent: She hides her true accent well and is hard to go back if she talks likes in an American accent. She is originally from Ireland and her accent proves it. Her accent is Irish and she can speak Irish as well with out using English. Gallery William-Vincent and Wenda-Victoria.jpeg|Wenda and her buiness partner William Afton. images.jpeg|Jelly has token over her. 7466.png|Wenda after she went insane(Age 5-6) d955osl-746df453-945d-4405-bc2d-1433e2cf57a3.png|Wenda Aftens posing for a picture cd860cf3c89a644716a4df34bba201a1.jpg|Wenda in the office 72d.png|Wenda meeting her business partner, William More maybe added by Springytrap1993 in the future Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Springytrap1993 OCs